2008
2008 was het jaar waarin Jagex 9 jaar bestond en waarin RuneScape zijn 7e verjaardag vierde. Hier volgt een overzicht van de belangrijkste gebeurtenissen van dat jaar. Januari *2 januari: "Ongelijke ruilhandel" wordt verwijderd en de Dealing with Scabaras quest wordt uitgebracht. Het is tevens de dag waarop het 2007 Christmas event eindigde. *14 januari: Het account recovery systeem werd geüpdatet. *15 januari: De Summoning skill werd uitgebracht. **De Wolf Whistle quest werd vrijgegeven. **De Chaos Tunnels werden uitgebracht. *22 januari: Nieuwe wezens voor Hunter, de Pawya en Grenwall, werden vrijgegeven. *29 januari: De As a First Resort... quest werd uitgebracht. Februari *5 februari **Edgeville Dungeon werd geüpdatet. **De Air guitar emote werd uitgebracht. *13 februari: De Catapult Construction quest werd uitgebracht. *19 februari **Vinesweeper werd vrijgegeven. **De regels van Bounty Hunter werden aangepast. **De Bounty Locate spreuk werd voor de eerste keer aangepast. *22 februari: De Bounty Locate spreuk werd nogmaals aangepast. *25 februari **De beloningen van Vinesweeper werden aangepast. **De Friends List werd geüpdatet. Maart *4 maart **CoinShare werd uitgebracht. **Hunt for Surok miniquest werd uitgebracht. *11 maart **Stronghold of Player Safety werd vrijgegeven. **''Kennith's Concerns'' quest werd uitgebracht. *18 maart: Het 2008 Easter event werd uitgebracht. *31 maart **Gnomecopters werden toegevoegd aan het spel zodat free spelers een kijkje konden nemen in enkele gebieden voor members. **Summoning werd grondig geüpdatet. Deze update werd ook "Summoning 2" genoemd. April *1 april: Dragon kites werden uitgebracht als 1-aprilgrap. *9 april: Fist of Guthix werd uitgebracht. *15 april: Treasure Trails werden geüpdatet. *22 april: De Legacy of Seergaze quest werd uitgebracht. Mei *4 mei: Runecrafting is de laatste F2P skill waarbij 1 miljoen spelers in de hiscores staan. *7 mei **De Perils of Ice Mountain quest werd uitgebracht. **Law talismans werden geüpdatet, zodat ze ruilbaar werden. *8 mei: De grote HD update voor RuneScape wordt aangekondigd. *13 mei: De TokTz-Ket-Dill quest werd vrijgegeven. *21 mei **Quick Chat werd toegevoegd. **Berichten die spelers krijgen als ze een level omhoog gaan, werden geüpdatett. Juni *5 juni: De Smoking Kills quest werd uitgebracht. *11 juni: De Rocking Out quest werd vrijgegeven. Juli *1 juli **De HD update voor RuneScape werd als beta vrijgegeven voor members. **De RuneScape website werd grondig geüpdatet. *9 juli: Betrayal at Falador, een boek in verband met RuneScape, werd aangekondigd. *14 juli **De Lumbridge and Draynor Diary werd uitgebracht. **De beta periode voor RuneScape HD is over. Alle spelers hebben nu toegang tot de nieuwe graphics, maar 'fullscreen' blijft enkel beschikbaar voor members. *25 juli: Betrayal at Falador werd uitgegeven. *29 juli: Item Lending werd uitgebracht, waardoor spelers op een veilige manier items aan elkaar kunnen uitlenen. Augustus *1 augustus: De Spririt of Summer quest werd uitgebracht. *5 augustus: De Meeting History quest werd vrijgegeven. *12 augustus: De Runecrafting Guild werd uitgebracht. *15 augustus: Jagex kondigt aan dat PvP combat zoals het was in de Wilderness, terug zal keren, mits een paar aanpassingen. *26 augustus: De All Fired Up quest werd uitgebracht. September *2 september: Distractions and Diversions werden uitgebracht. *9 september **Clan Wars werd geüpdatet. **Spirit shards zijn nu ruilbaar via de Grand Exchange. *15 september: Summer's End quest werd vrijgegeven. *29 september: De Defender of Varrock quest werd uitgebracht. Oktober *1 oktober **Een quest met Hallowe'en als thema wordt voor free spelers aangekondigd. **Afbeeldingen van Stealing Creation en Mobilising Armies worden vrijgegeven. *28 oktober: Het 2008 Hallowe'en event werd vrijgegeven, samen met de aangekondigde quest, Swept Away. November *11 november **Stealing Creation werd vrijgegeven. **De Noclip glitch werd opgelost. *26 november: While Guthix Sleeps, de eerste grandmaster quest, werd uitgebracht. December *9 december **PvP worlds werden geüpdatet. **Falador Diary werd vrijgegeven. **Fremennik Province Diary werd vrijgegeven. **Nieuwe kapsels werden vrijgegeven. *11 december: RuneScape France werd uitgebracht. *16 december **Het 2008 Christmas event werd uitgebracht. **De Myths of the White Lands quest werd vrijgegeven. **Beloningen van Stealing Creation werden aangepast. en:2008 fi:2008 no:2008